: A r a n k i g i r i K e n z e n :
by Miyabata Keigai
Summary: Kouseiton'i Kunoichi fans- read inside for update news. Gaara/Kag fans, read for your daily dose of Gaara/Kag, and vote for the plot of my upcoming Gaara/Kag fic that will b at LEAST 20 chaps! oneshot, AU, not my BEST work, but okayish.blme the plot bunny


**. : A r a n k a g i r i K e n z e n : .**

**A/N: THIS IS A GAARA/KAGOME FIC! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! This is NOT the long fic that I have promised to fans of my other story, Kouseiton'i Kunoichi, but a oneshot to thank those who have continued reading regardless of the pairing. You know who you are! Thanks!**

**AGES ARE INCORRECT! Totally do not know MUCH about Gaara, but here is my hand; the plot bunny has been dancing in my head, so rest assured that the next chapter of Kouseiton'i Kunoichi should be soon out.**

**THERE IS OOC (out of character) and AU-ness in this, so beware!**

**R & R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha... meh.. only in my dreams ^^**

There once was a girl who was blind; she was not born with this 'curse', no, it was inflicted to her after a very sad day. She was young, only 15, but she truly believed that she was in love, and loved in return.

You see, the man she was with was blind. He could see nothing, all because of a single birth defect, and because of that, he was either coddled or shunned, but more of the later. He was instantly drawn to her the first time they met, but he was scared that she would think of him less because of his sightless eyes. You could say that he hated everybody, but her.

Through a chain of events, they both found love in each other, and life went well for both, until one day, something came out of his mouth.

"If I could see you, I would marry you," he proclaimed, oh-so heartbreakingly. You see, even though he could propose to her without his sight, he felt that he wouldn't be able to provide for her, and she deserved much better than him. Pondering his words, the girl kissed him on the brow, and left mysteriously to do some errands.

The next day, the boy found out that somebody was willing to donate their eyesight for him, and he was ecstatic. Eagerly, he half-ran to the hospital, happy that he could finally see his angel. The operation was tedious, but hours later, he came out, with eyes that could see for the first time in his life.

The sensation that had entered through his eyes was magnificent. It was as if he were a starving man, finding a feast laid out for a king, and in truth, it was similar. The sights, the colors, he couldn't believe that he had missed out for so long! He found the girl, not by sight, but by ear. She was singing in a nearby meadow when he chanced upon her.

Almost as if she could tell he was there, she turned, and opened her mouth again. "Since you can see now, will you marry me?" she asked oh-so-innocently. He gazed at her, and was shocked to find that her eyelids were closed.

Shaking his head, the boy fled, repulsed that the girl had been blind. The following day when he returned home after partying out with some of his new friends along with a brand new girlfriend, he found a note on his pillow.

"Just take care of my eyes, and I wish you all the best in your new life"

Instantly he knew that it was his old girlfriend, and remorse struck him hard. He searched for her, but simply could not find her, for she had left the village, in hopes for a new life for herself. Her life continues...

~*~*~

"Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama!" a voice screeched out, chasing after the Godaime of Sunagakure, who sighed exasperated. It has yet to be a full year after he had become Hokage, and yet the mundane job of paper work was already getting to him. Smirking mischievously, the Kazekage disappeared of into the alleyways that led all around the Village.

He ran around Suna, knowing the ways around like the back of his hands, until he reached the training grounds, running through the trees, he stopped shocked when he saw a little makeshift hut, slightly dilapidated looking, with smoke blowing out. He glanced at it cautiously, before entering.

The sight that beheld him shocked him not only more. A girl that looked his age was humming peacefully while laying out a meal for herself. She turned sharply when she heard his entrance.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, her voice melodious. He looked at her eyes, curious as they were closed. She was blind?

Bowing stiffly, he introduced himself. "I am Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage of the Village." As he stood up, a tinge of pink painting his cheeks when he heard his stomach growl. Well, it _was_ lunch time...

The girl laughed, and smiled after noting that he was not a danger to her home. Turning, she grabbed another bowl from the wooden cabinet and spooned out some rice, then some curry. The aroma drifted towards the Kazekage, and he found himself salivating.

"I'm Kagome. I believe the forest I currently reside in is yours?" she asked nervously as she placed the steaming bowl before him. Placing her own bowl down, she remained standing, her fists clenched tightly.

"Don't worry, you may stay here," Gaara said quickly, disliking the frightened look on her face. "This may sound like a strange request, but could you please open your eyes?"

Kagome stiffened, before slowly opening her lids. Gaara nearly toppled over in shock. He had assumed she was blind, but how could such brilliant eyes like those have no sight in them? They were an endless, pupil-less blue that rivalled the depth of the sea.

She told him of her story, strangely trusting him even though she had met him not 5 minutes before. She told him of her love, of her sacrifice, and of her betrayal, and by the time she was done, he was outraged. How could anyone wound a girl like that? The hut was silent, and as they ate quietly, Gaara looked around. The old place was in shambles, and everything was falling apart. The stove wasn't working, and she was using a fire in its stead. His resolve firm, he turned to her and made a decision.

~*~*~

It had been a year since their first meeting, Kagome thought fondly, as she sat on her futon smiling to herself. The mysterious boy that had burst into her house that day had decided that her living conditions weren't up to par, and practically forced her to move in with him to his spacious condo, insisting as she tried to deny vehemently.

The two had grown closer considerably, and were very much in love. Since Gaara was the Kazekage, he barely had enough time to spend with her, but he would always come home for dinner no matter what. Recently he had been more busy, as many of the villagers had claimed that a 'kindly' Kami (God) had come to their home and granted them a wish, but ending with them being cursed. As she was the only living priestess with strong holy chakra, it was up to her to fix them.

She stirred the contents of the pot, and her lips lifted when the aroma entered her nose. It was the same curry that she had cooked on the first day they had met, which was coincidentally his favourite food that he claimed only she could make that delicious.

The door opened, and Kagome turned to smile the one who had did it. As they were both at the age 19, in a serious relationship, and living in the same space, they had agreed to let things go slowly, as both of them were still emotionally fragile.

"How was your day?" she asked sweetly, before putting the lid on the pot as her boyfriend had an annoying talent of stealing bites before dinner.

"It's better now," he teased back, smiling at her blush. The Kazekage had been smiling much more since the arrival of the girl, much to the relief and perplexity of the Council whom he normally treated with cold disdain on his best day.

Sitting down, they both ate quietly, Kagome looking at her food while Gaara stared nervously at her. Feeling his gaze, she looked up inquiringly, which caused beads of sweat to roll down his brow.

"I-I have a s-s-surprise for you," he stuttered, much to the amusement of Kagome. The confident Kazekage of Sunagakure was _stuttering_. Nodding encouragingly, Kagome reached for his hand, and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, we're going to the hospital. I want to-" his anxious voice was interrupted when their home had suddenly filled with a white misty substance. Gaara moved to stand protectively in front of her, his hands free, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

A man that seemed to be in his mid-thirties walked in, dressed in all white. Was this the rumoured God that had been plaguing Suna?

"Do you know what he was going to sacrifice for you, Miss?" his smooth voice resounded, strangely echoing in the otherwise quiet home.

"N-n-no..." Gaara's eyes narrowed at the so called 'Kami'. He would ruin everything! Whipping out a kunai, Gaara was ready to attack when the 'Kami' started laughing.

"I come with a message from the Joukei Kami (Sight God) and the Koigokoro Megami (Love Goddess)," the messenger pulled out a white scroll, and soldiered on. "The mortals, Gaara of the Sand and the Miko Kagome is to be blessed for their selflessness. On this day, Gaara planned to donate his eyes for the Miko, and she would not have abandoned him. For that, the Kamis have blessed you; Kagome shall regain her sight, and Gaara will be the most remembered Kazekage in history! Let it be done!" the messenger declared.

A loud rumbling could be heard, and all the villagers scurried quickly to their Kage's home. Astonished by the sight before them, they spoke of it for many years, and after that, recorded it in scrolls, and it can still be read today.

The couple continued living together, and later were married. They were considered the most powerful couple in the history of the Shinobi Nations, and to this day, their name is still with us. Arankagiri Kenzen.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! No, this is NOT my best work, Hell no! But again, the plot bunny was dancing and bouncing in my head! Anywho, please R & R!**

**The long fic for my readers:**

**Pairing will be Gaara/Kagome**

**Ideas: (plz review as to which you like best! E.g. 1,2,3)**

**-Loosely based on the Six Swans, but with Gaara/Kagome goodness**

**-AU KIND of like Tsubasa ReserVOIR Chonicles with the entire quest thing**

**-something like Kouseiton'i Kunoichi but with Gaara/Kagome (meh...)**

**And many more! **

**Thanks for reading, guys,**

**Signing out,**

**-twilightotaku**


End file.
